You Finish the Story! Original Idea: DarlingAna
by HomestuckFangirl123457
Summary: Okay. Alpha kids/Beta kids, Alpha trolls/Beta trolls/Ancestor trolls. Guardians. Lil' Cal is accepted. I will write whatever you give meh. If you dont like a chapter, well that is something someone worked hard to think of. Okay. Have fun! You will get full credit for your ideas!
1. Rules

**Please don't think I'm copying DarlingAna in any way. I wouldn't do that. I thought her idea was cool and I want to try it! (O_O) :3**

* * *

Terezi ran into the apartment building, panting.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?" Karkat asked.

"YeAh, BrO. Im MoThErFuCkInG wOnDeRfUl!" Gamzee replied, putting his arm around Tavros and looking up at Kurloz. Karkat nodded and walked over to the cluster of humans and trolls.

"IS EVERYONE IN THERE OKAY?" Kankri popped out of the front and landed on his knees in front of Karkat. Karkat rolled his eyes and held a hand out to help Kankri. Nepeta ran to Karkat and hugged him around the waist.

":33 Karkitty! Are mew okay?"

"IM FINE. ARE YOU OKAY?" Nepeta nodded and ran to where everyone was clustered around Dave and his phone.

"Hey guys." Dave said.

"WH47 AR3 YOU DOING?" Terezi asked.

"I think he's making one of those 'You Finish the Story' things." John said, putting his head on Dave's shoulder. You could hear Nepeta and Meulin yell, 'I ship it!' from the back of the room. John blushed and brought his head off of Dave's shoulder slowly.

"Haha. Yeah one of those. Okay, rules." Dave said.

* * *

**Alpha kids/Beta kids, Alpha trolls/Beta trolls/Ancestor trolls, Guardians, Lil' Cal Accepted.**

**Keep things at a minumum. By that I mean like K-T. Sloppy makeouts are fine. Keep things not very handsy. You know what I mean. ;)**

**No crossover. AT ALL. **

**I will publish anything you people give me as long as it follows rules listed above. ^**

**Try to make them long. Not too lengthy, but chapter length. **

**BE CREATIVE! HAVE FUN!**

* * *

"2o do we ju2t waiit now?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah." Dave said.


	2. Pillows and Rainbow Drinkers

**Nobody has given me any ideas for the next chapter, so I'll do it for you to get you in the mood.**

* * *

Dave and John were hanging out with Dirk and Jake. Roxy had found a pillow that she was quite fond of, and was fast asleep, pillow in one hand, booze in the other. Jane was skipping around the house with a fresh baked chocolate cake.

"HEY? WHERES KANKRI?" Karkat yelled. He found Kankri standing by The Signless.

"H9y." Kankri said. Karkat just rolled his eyes and stood by the two, his arms crossed. Kurloz and Meulin were hugging eachother. Nepeta, Gamzee, and Tavros aww'ed at this. Nepeta turned to talk to her moirail, Equius.

"2o, Aradiia. Um, what2 up?" Sollux asked his girlfriend.

"n0thing really" Aradia answered. Terezi wrote on the linoleum floor with teal chalk. Feferi and Jade were talking about going into veteranary school together, saying that they would open a vet clinic together, as well. Kanaya made a handbag as Rose told her about human movies, like 'Twilight' which infuriated Kanaya.

"Those Movies Aren't Even True. Rainbow Drinkers Don't Fall In Love With, 'Werewolves'." Kanaya shot at Rose.

"I am sorry to have made you angry, Kanaya, darling." Rose said apologetically.

"It's Okay, Rose." Kanaya said. Kanaya hugged Rose lovingly. Eridan sat, weeping that nobody loved him. John and Vriska flirted, and spoke about many things.

* * *

**Okay. I saw that you guys are really quiet. All you have to do is write some ideas in the reviews and I will make them a chapter AND will write your username and give you credit!**


	3. Flirting and World Domination!

**(Thanks to scatteredPhilosopher) ****The World!**

After a long heated arguement with Rose, Kanaya thought about it and tried to reconstruct the Twilight sparkle, but to no avail.

"Wwatch me take ovver the wworld!" Eridan yelled getting everyone's attention. He jumped off the couch, obviously trying to look cool, but landing wrong on his ankle.

"Oww!" Eridan screamed. Sollux chuckled at Eridan's pain.

"2mooth move." Sollux said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Shut up, Sol!" Eridan said, limping to the couch.

* * *

**(Thanks to Solluxander Captor) Flirting..**

After landing wrong on his ankle, Eridan walked over to John Egbert, trying to flirt.

"Is there a mirror in your pants- I mean pocket. Uggh!" Eridan slapped his forehead with his palm. Dave Strider sauntered over to John.

"Hey. Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants." John was instantly swooned by the Strider. Dave put his arm around John and turned around to tell Eridan, "That's how it's done."

"Wwhatevver, Dave. I don't need a- I'm so lonely!" He corrected himself. Kankri was annoying everyone by going on and on about triggers.

"...and furthermore..." Kankri went on.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat yelled and Kankri stared at Karkat.

"NO MORE." Karkat waved his finger at Kankri. He turned around, ignoring Karkat.

* * *

**I will take many suggestions! Again thanks to scatteredPhilosopher and Solluxander Captor!**


	4. EriSol and Shipping aplenty

**(Thanks to Fallinghikari)**

After falling on his ankle, and failing flirting, Eridan was sad.

"Hey Eridan, are you okay?" Sollux asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Oh, hey Sol. I guess." Eridan loooked down at his feet.

"Eridan, when I'm around you, my kokoro goes doki doki." (**If you don't know Japanese, he said: My heart skips a beat)**

"Aww Sol!" Eridan said, hugging Sollux. Sollux pressed his soft lips onto Eridan's.

"I love you, even though sometimes we fight." Sollux said inbetween kisses.

"I love you too, Sol." Eridan said clinging tightly onto Sollux. Nepeta and Meulin were talking about how they ship it.

"Hey Nepeta." Karkat said, sitting by her.

"Oh, hey Karkitty. Nepeta said. Meulin said she shipped it. Nepeta giggled.

"Nepeta, how are you so kawaii?" Karkat asked. **(Kawaii means cute in Japanese if you didn't know.)**

"Aww Karkitty! Mew are so sweet!" Nepeta said, hugging him. Eridan and Sollux were still talking, then kissing, then talking again. At the end of the day, everyone was happy.

* * *

**Sorry, Fallinghikari. I didn't do the quirks and I didn't do the Humanstuck. I'm sorry. 3: Forgive me. :33 But I did do the EriSol.**


	5. Shipping and Cuddling

**Thanks scatteredPhilosopher!**

After stealing John's heart, Dave took John to go sit by Dirk and Jake.

"What's up with Striders and dudes with dark hair and glasses?" John asked.

"I dunno." Dave said, leaning in to kiss John. At the other side of the room, Nepeta and Meulin were comparing ships.

"I ship Dave and John, for sure!" Nepeta said.

"I ship Aranea and Meenah." Meulin said, pointing at the two trolls, who were cuddling and occasionaly nuzzling each other.

"I also ship Tavros and Gamzee. Karkitty and uh- well, nevermind." Nepeta said, blushing and looking at her feet.

"Do you ship Karkat and..." Meulin paused. "...you?!" Nepeta blushed and nodded slightly. Nepeta jumped as Karkat sat by her.

"Did you hear any of that?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah. All of it. Do you wanna go and see a romcom with me? I have some here." Karkat asked, blushing.

"I'd love to." Nepeta said. Karkat smiled and hugged her.

"Aww!" Gamzee said.

"Oh, I also ship Kurloz and me." Meulin said, a kiss on the cheek for Kurloz following.

Nepeta smiled. "I also ship Aradia and Sollux." Nepeta said, walking by Karkat as they went to a room. Since they were in an abandoned apartment building, there were many rooms with televisions. Karkatpshed the movie into a D.V.D player and sat on the bed by Nepeta. Nepeta took her jacket off and slipped under the covers. Karkat laughed and did the same. Soon Nepeta was fast asleep and Karkat was holding her.

"Hey have you seen Nep-" Equius cut himself off. "What is going on here?" Nepeta jumped.

"Equius!" she squeaked. "Me and Karkitty were watching a movie, then I fell asleep. I asked him to hold me!" her eyes widened.

"Okay." Equius left the room.

"Im sorry, Karkitty." Nepeta said, nuzzling his chest, purring. Karkat pulled her close.

"Hey Karkles." Terezi said. "Wanna come hang out?"

"Terezi, I'm busy." Karkat answered. "Oh yeah? With what?" she countered.

"I'm trying to relax." Terezi walked over to the bed. "Hey Nep." Terezi said. She waved and left the room. Karkat was purring along with Nepeta by the time he fell asleep. In the morning, everyone was in the lobby besides Nepeta and Karkat.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"Who knows?" Meulin said, giggling.


	6. More EriSol and Pranks

**Thanks RainbowCat101!**

It was a nice day in the apartment building, then Eridan had to ruin it.

"Hey, Sol." Eridan said said with a smirk so gay it could wipe out a whole city.

"Hey Ampora. Wath up?" Sollux said.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if your sexy lisp and you wanted to be my 'boyfriend'." Eridan said. Meulin came up behind Eridan and held up a piece of paper that read, 'EriSol'. Sollux smiled.

"Jutht one date, for tonight." Sollux said putting his arm around Eridan. While that happened Gamzee was in Karkat's room, pulling his bed to the lobby.

"Just one more step... There." Gamzee said. Karkat snored. Nepeta giggled. Karkat's eyes opened ever so slightly and everyone said, "Good morning Karkat." very loudly. He fell out of bed, revealing his bare chest and boxers.

"Why, Gamzee?!" Karkat said.

"It was a prank, bro." Gamzee said.

* * *

**Thanks again to RainbowCat101! You had great ideas!**


	7. Rave Parties and Romcoms

**Thanks ArsenicKatNep!**

Everyone was walking around, talking to whoever. Out of nowhere, the building started shaking and a sweet rave party took place. Singing, dancing, and more dancing. John and Dave were dancing wildly. Kanaya and Rose were booty-dancing.

At the other side of the large room, The Magic Hussie was hitting on Vriska, making her blush. Jake walked over to her.

"Oh my. You are quite stunning," he said, his accent making it more dramatic. "Your eyes are so beautiful." he said kissing her hand gently and walking away.

"Hye, Eyh. Oh well. *Hey." Roxy stammered, trying to say, 'hey'. Dirk was at her side faster than you could say Strider.

"Hey, you gotta be careful." He said, picking her up off of the floor.

"Oh! Eyh Dirky! *Hey." Roxy said. Dirk smiled and sat her on the loveseat.

"Hatnks. *Thanks." She said, passing out afterwards.

"You're welcome." He whispers to her and goes back to Jake, who had just sat down.

"Why were you by Vriska? Or as I call her, Spidey." Dirk asks Jake.

"Oh. No reason. Just talking." Vriska turns back around and waves a small wave at him before walking away.

At he end of the day, everyone agreed on not watching a romcom, but Karkat put one in the dvd player anyway.

* * *

**Thanks again to ArsenicKatnep! You had great ideas! (=0.0=)**


	8. Nyan Cat!

**Thanks AGAIN! scatteredPhilosopher! I love your ideas! :D **

After a long and tiring rave party, Jane decided to get on Youtube. She had found Nyan Cat.

"Oh golly! Its amazing!" she leaned over and told Jake. Jake smiled and was mesmorized by the poptart-bodied, rainbow crapping cat. Little did Jane and the other Alpha children know, Nepeta was on the other side of the room, talking her heart out with Karkat and, her moirail, Equius.

"What is that- that sound?" Equius said.

"Who the fuck cares?" Karkat stated, making hand motions to express it better.

"I do! This song is pawsitively purrfect!" Nepeta said. "Nyan nyan nyan nyan!" she saidulling Karkat up and instictively, he twirled her around. Everyone smiled and Meulin yelled, "I ship it!"

"Can you shut up now sis?" Kurloz signed. Gamzee nodded. The Grand Highblood smiled and put his arm around Condence.

"Why should I?" Nepta asked Kurloz.

"It was cute at first but now its just annoying." Kurloz signed back. Nepta frowned and nuzzled the now sitting Karkat.

* * *

**Thanks to scatteredPhilosopher!**


	9. Romcoms and Lectures

**Thanks to Solluxander Captor!**

Karkat sat in one of the rooms, watching, of course, a romcom. Little did the troll know, the volume was very high.

"Why do you watch these?" John said, startiling Karkat.

"Because their fucking awesome. Thats why." Karkat replied, a middle finger for John following. After awhile, everyone was making fun of Karkat for watching romcoms. Gamzee didn't because Karkat is his moirail and he could care less.

"Karkat! Your language is quite triggering. I suggest you stop talking like that!" Kankri said, crossing his arms.

"Shut the fuck up, Kankri." Karkat said pushing him aside.

* * *

**:c Sorry it was so short! I loved your idea though, Solluxander Captor!**


End file.
